


“Can you wait for me?”

by midnightshon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: Hyejin felt the sigh that left her heavy on her shoulder.





	“Can you wait for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the event that followed Wheein’s absence from KCON LA.

After chewing on the idea for the hundredth time, Ahn Hyejin decided to knock on the door. She’d texted as soon as they’d landed earlier, and Wheein hadn’t exactly told her not to come, but the answer had been a simple, “OK.” Ten years of knowing her, Hyejin knew what that really meant, but she was more worried than she was rational, so here she came.

Wheein greeted her in her pyjamas, her hair messy. She looked tired.

“Were you sleeping?” asked Hyejin as she stepped inside, studying the state of the apartment. Nothing seemed out of place or in dire need of cleaning, as if Wheein had went straight to bed when she had arrived from the airport the other day and done nothing else since. Not even dirty dishes in the sink or take out boxes in the bin. Their manager probably had come over to clean up, Hyejin tried to assure herself.

“Kind of.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I was just lying in bed.”

_ She couldn’t sleep _ , Hyejin noted. “Have you got anything to eat? Do you want me to order something?”

Wheein considered it for a moment, then she shook her head. “The result of my test came out. Did you know?”

Hyejin nodded. She tried to clear the lump in her throat with a cough, but it didn’t work. Wheein had so much on her plate right now Hyejin didn’t think her crying would help in any way. It’s just that… it was one thing to have Wheein performing on stage seated on a chair, but it was another thing entirely not to have her there because she was too stressed out to do that. It’d been all Hyejin could do not to beg to be sent back home to accompany Wheein.

“This is temporary,” Wheein said as though reading her mind. “The doctor said I needed to rest, and so that is what I’m doing; I want this to be temporary, too.”

Hyejin nodded again. She was certain this was the point where she excused herself and gave Wheein the space and time she needed to reset herself and get better.

“Hyejin-ah?” Wheein called, eyes fixated on her. “Can you… you know, wait for me?”

_ For all eternity _ , Hyejin thought in a heartbeat, but she let Wheein finish.

“Things might be too much for me to handle. I might snap from time to time.” She nodded at Hyejin. “I might snap at you, and I don’t want that. I don’t want this to get between us.”

“I understand.” Hyejin stepped closer and said, “I’m right here.”

Wheein took a step forward, allowing Hyejin into her personal space, as she brought her head down and rest on Hyejin’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Hyejin felt the sigh that left her heavy on her shoulder, but she made no comment and simply placed a hand behind Wheein’s neck. “Should I leave now or do you need anything else?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Wheein held her wrist. “Come to bed. I need to sleep.”

\--------


End file.
